


The Missing D

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It all starts with Chimney pointing out the missing D in Eddie's name and grows more confusing from there. At least until Buck's alone and everything he's been missing hits him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 400
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Missing D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Adri and Amanda, who this fic wouldn't exist without 💜

“Alright,” Chimney says, tapping his pen against the paper on the table. “We’re going to be dividing up into teams. We’re not picking ourselves because we all know how that would go.” At this he looks pointedly at Buck and Eddie.

Buck rolls his eyes, “Please. As if you and Hen wouldn’t pick each other.”

“And that is exactly why we’re doing this,” Hen says. “Chimney and Bobby are team captains and they’ll each draw names out of the hat. And whoever they pick is on their team. No swapping.”

“I don’t understand why we need teams for this,” Eddie says. “We’re just going shopping.”

“For little kids,” Bobby says. “Which means we need to have a plan."

"Sure Cap," Buck says. He grins and leans back against the railing. "Let's do this."

It's not all that exciting. Except of course when Cap winds up drawing both Buck and Eddie's name. 

"See?" Buck throws an arm across Eddie's shoulders. "Nothing can keep us apart."

"Nothing except oblivious minds," Hen sighs. 

"What?"

"Cap, your Eddie is missing a D," Chimney says, reading over Bobby's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll get it back from Buck," Hen says, throwing a wink in their direction, much to Buck's confusion. 

"I wish," Eddie mutters. He shrugs out from Buck's arm and walks over to the table.

Buck's face pinches in confusion. "I'm not the one that wrote Eddie's name. Why would I have anything to do with him not having a D?"

"Oh he has one," Hen says, lips lifting into an amused smile. "It's just up to you to provide the other one."

"I'm so confused," Buck mumbles. 

Chimney claps a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Buck. I'm sure it'll come to you."

"For all our sakes I hope we're not around when it does," Bobby says. 

He's not around anyone when it happens. 

He makes it through the rest of the shift without even thinking about it. It's not until he's laying in bed that night, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he tries to will sleep to him that it hits him.

"Oh my God," Buck whispers into the empty room. "Eddie wants my dick."

He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he lands on Maddie's name. He hits call without a second thought of the time. It doesn't matter. This is an emergency. 

"Buck?"

"Eddie wants my dick!"

There's a beat of silence before Maddie sighs, "Uh huh. That's great, Buck. Shouldn't you be talking about that with him?"

"No!" Buck says frantically. "I can't. What if he doesn't want me to know."

"Oh believe me, he does," Chimney says. 

"Do you have me on speaker?"

"Yes," Maddie says. "And Chimney is right. Eddie's just been waiting for you to catch up. We all have."

"Who else knows?" Buck asks. 

"Everyone," Maddie and Chim say in unison. 

Buck groans and runs a hand down his face. "I didn't know he felt the same way."

"Well now you know," Maddie says. "Now talk to him. And Buck?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe start with talking about your feelings or asking him out before blurting out that you want his dick."

Buck rolls his eyes. He's not an idiot. He's not just going blurt out first thing that he wants to have sex with his best friend. 

No, he'll talk to him first. He'll get his feelings out there and ask him out on a date. It'll be perfect. 

He debates just calling Eddie, but he knows he wants to see his face for this. So he hits the video next to his name and waits.

It rings three times before it stops and Eddie appears on the screen. Only his face visible in the darkness of his room. Buck's sure he's shirtless, and that sends his planned speeches from his mind. 

"Buck?" Eddie questions, voice low, probably so he doesn't wake Christopher. "Is everything okay?"

Buck opens hous mouth, preparing to take Maddie's advice and ask him out to dinner. That's not what comes out.

"You want my dick."

Eddie blinks and sits up a little straighter in my bed. "What?"

"You want my dick," Buck repeats, trying to ignore how ridiculous it sounds. "Don't you? I mean, that's what Hen and Chimney were getting at earlier."

"Yeah Buck," Eddie says. "But that's not all I want."

It takes a moment for Buck's tired brain to catch up to his meaning. When he gets it, he smiles. "You want my heart too."

"Yeah."

"You already have that," Buck says softly. "You have for a while."

"That goes both ways."

"Oh. Good. That's… good."

"Is there any other reason you called?" Eddie asks him. 

"Well I actually called to ask you out to dinner before my mouth got ahead of itself," Buck admits. 

"Dinner sounds great," Eddie says. "Abuela has Christopher tomorrow night if you're free."

"Yeah!" Buck rushes to say. "Yeah. I absolutely am."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Great," Buck looks at the clock and frowns. It's nearing 2 a.m. Eddie must be exhausted. "I'll let you get some sleep. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's okay," Eddie tells him. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

Eddie smiles and a grin grows on Buck's face in response. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

They hang up and Buck puts his phone aside. He sinks back into his pillows with a happy sigh. That night he dreams of Eddie and everything their date could have in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
